The Danger of Truth
by Summer Sun 2005
Summary: MerDer. What else? This story follows the trials and tribulations of our favourite Grey's couple. Scintillating, Explosive, Unpredicatble. Read and Find out! First chapter is up!


**THE DANGER OF TRUTH**

Disclaimer

I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I did not create Grey's Anatomy, nor does anyone receive any money or entitlements from this story. That goes to Shonda Rhymes. What does that mean? Don't sue!

Chapter 1: Back to the Beginning

Meredith crept silently into the front room, closing the door carefully behind her. It wasn't unusual for her to enter her own home without trying to be noticed. This was due to George and Izzie being slightly temperamental about her new relationship status. Or rather, her old relationship status back on again, and she was trying to get Derek up to her room without being noticed. However, tonight the difficulty was extra high due to a bottle of tequila and an incessant need to remove each others clothes. So, that was why Meredith was creeping around her own home, hiding from her roommates that paid rent – to her. Meredith sighed. It was something she was willing to put up with if it meant having Derek back in her life.

"Meredith, please let's just stop here. The lounge is comfy enough"

"No Derek, we can't. Izzie and George are upstairs, and I don't want them finding you less then clothed in the morning"

"Meredith…" Derek smiled at her, that McDreamy smile. The smile which made her legs stumble and her face light up. Whenever Derek smiled, she was no longer 'dark and twisty Meredith' but 'bright and shiny Meredith'.

"Alright, but it will be your fault if Izzie or George require resuscitating in the morning" With that Meredith succumbed to Derek's touching, kissing and fondling. He really was a romantic. He really was her lover. But,

"Remember, we're taking it slow! And, that means no sex." Meredith protested as Derek took off her black bra and led her towards the couch.

"Okay, I understand. Just be quiet Mer, just relax."

* * *

Meredith woke the next morning to a scene very reminiscent of her first night with Derek. That made her sighs with happiness. There was Derek sleeping on the floor, naked, and she was lying on the couch.

"You have to go upstairs. Before Izzie and George find you." Meredith shook Derek, who moaned and rolled over. "Derek, this isn't funny. I don't want Izzie and George to see you like this."

"Why don't you come back down here and we can finish where we left off." Derek smiled.

"No, Derek. Upstairs maybe, but seriously. You have to go."

"Okay, I'm getting up." Derek said as he stood up and grabbed Meredith's blanket and moved towards the stairs. "Are you coming as well?" He asked.

"Shhhhh." Meredith put her finger to her lips and followed, completely forgetting about the clothes on the floor, and the obvious slept on look which the couch seemed to scream.

When Derek reached Meredith's room, he pulled her in quickly and disappeared behind the door just as the door opposite opened, and Izzie came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Meredith. I didn't her you get in last night. Nice night out at Joe's?"

"Yeah, me and a bottle of Tequila as company."

"Well, as long as you're drowning in sorrow over McDreamy walking away, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. Just give George and I the heads up, if you intend on having another 'one night stand stage', George and I would like to be prepared." Izzie replied smugly."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"As Alex said: 'It's your thing, when you're life sucks you get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men.' we get it." And with that she walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

Meredith turned around, closed the door and faced Derek, who just smiled at her. "Fancy a shower, or a bath?" he queried, and then lent in to kiss her. Maybe true love is the same as fairytales. Meredith and Derek we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Quick. Hide. Before somebody sees you." Meredith pushed Derek towards the ensuite.

"Meredith, why are there clothes strewn all over the lounge room. Which includes yours and someone else's underwear?" Izzie probed from behind the door.

"Uhhh." Meredith stuttered as she opened the door. "I don't know…" She was cut off by George who yelled that someone's pager was going off.

"That's somebodies pager." He yelled. George went through all the clothes and the floor and eventually found what he was looking for. Assuming it was Meredith's he walked up the stairs and gave it to her.

Meredith looked at the pager. "Oh Shit!", She turned to Izzie and George, "Uhhhh. So I was lying. I did meet a guy last night. We came home had passionate sex, and now he's in my bedroom. But… This page is important. So, do you want to. You know. Leave?"

"Wait a minute. Interns don't get important pages off duty. Unless of course it's some sort of major emergency. But residents and attendings do. Who are you sleeping with?"

"Uhhhh." Meredith continued to stumble over what she was going to say. And then…

"Meredith, if the page is important can I see it? Good morning Izzie, George" He nodded to the stunned housemates.

"Yeah, sure"

"Oh Shit!"

"What does it mean? The chief can add messages to 911 pages? Who's Jemma? Derek…"

"Meredith. I've got to go. It's the hospital and it's very important."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Derek drove to the hospital silently. If the chief paged him 911 with a note _Derek this is serious. It's Jemma. _It must be very important. His face was distorted in a mix of serious thinking, dread and anguish. Driving himself away from Meredith's house he certainly had a lot of explaining to do later. _She's going to kill me. She's going to walk away. She's going to…_ The self-deprecating thoughts continued. Untill,

"Snap out of it Derek." He said aloud. "Jemma's in the hospital! Shit." And he drove faster.

* * *

So, that's Chapter One: 'Back to the Beginning'. Hmmmm. I wonder what is going to happen.

xoxoxoxoxox

Summer

­­­­


End file.
